Moonflower's Destiny
Something I thought of.... Comment on it! [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|'' I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']] 13:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Prologe Hello. I'm Moonflower. Yes, kits, you're in StarClan. I recognize one of you, Mosskit, And the other two, well.. Don't shy away. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name? Larchkit? Ah, Yes you were killed in the old forest.. Ok, lets change the subject. What's yours? Hollykit? Oh.. You two were killed in the old forest. You want to know more about me? Well.. Ok. ThunderClan Allegiances Leader: Tanglestar: Ginger she-cat with grey eyes. Deputy: Hawkflight: Gray tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Mossheart: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Petalpaw: Ginger she-cat with a golden tail and blue eyes. Warriors: Mumblefoot: Brown tom with amber eyes. Larksong: Young tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. Kinktail: Yellow tabby tom with dazzling green eyes. Sweetbriar: Reddish she-cat with blue eyes. Chapter 1 "Are they alive?" I heard Sweetbriar say. "They're fine Sweetbriar." Said my mother, Mistheart. "Weedkit's getting too big for the nursery. It's time he have his apprentice ceremony." Said Hollypelt. "I wish Pinefur would take him out of camp for once." "You know he's two busy with his new apprentice. Said my mother. "I can't believe that Pinefur was just appointed warrior a few sunrises ago! And He already has a apprentice!" "Well, it's better than Larksong." Finchfur said."She had to wait four moons to have her first apprentice!" "Well, She has one now." Said my mother. "I guess..." Said Finchfur. "Hello?" I said. "Oh! She opened her eyes!" said my mother. "What's My name?" I asked. "Moonkit. and you're brother, Goosekit." purred my mother. I looked over and saw my brother who I hadn't noticed until now. "You look funny!" I said to him. I could see he had opened his eyes too. "Hey!" My brother mewed. "Well, it's not like it's a lie." I said. And it was true. He fit his name. "AHHHHH!!!" I herd my father, Tigerstorm's voice shout outside the nursery. "Petalpaw! What happened?" I herd my mother say as she left the nursery. "I-I fell in the river and everything went black!" I herd the cat named Petalpaw stammer. "How did you fall in the river? You were patrolling the ShadowClan border!" I herd my father say. "We were, But we herd commotion over by the RiverClan border on the way back." Another cat said. "Stand back, Lionpelt!" another cat said to the cat named Lionpelt. "Mossheart, Petalpaw's your apprentice. Be sure she's well." My mother said. "I know, but every thing's different since Kestrelwing died..." Said Mossheart. Chapter 2 *Five moons later* As I tried to fall asleep I herd some voices talking. The stench of fish hit the roof of my mouth. I went outside to investigate and I saw something I shouldn't have. "I can't see you any longer Nettlestripe.." Hawkflight said. He was talking with a Fish-face! Well not exactly, It was a RiverClan warrior. But still... "But Hawkflight, I love you!" Whispered the cat named Nettlestripe. "I know. I love you too. but still.. I'm betraying my clan seeing you!" Said Hawkflight. I knew what I had to do. I had to get to the clan leader's den! but how could I do it? I scurried back to the nursery and Woke my brother. "Goosekit! wake up!" "Huh? Moonkit, Go back to sleep." I tried agin. But my brother wouldn't wake up. I checked outside, The two cats were gone. I'll have to tell him in the morning. I Though to myself. (One day later.)